


I'll Have You Kissing Like A Pro

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, VS!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: “Did you just give me your first kiss, Prince?”Noctis looks away his face now burning a deep red. It was actually his first kiss and he knows it had to be terrible; he was stiff and all. All he could do was grip at Prompto’s wrists and pray that he wouldn’t screw it up. “It was.”Prompto tips his head slightly and nods. “Oh, I could tell. You were stiff and your nose was bumping mine and the kiss… so basic. We’re not in the third grade.”“Then why don’t you teach me how to kiss then if you’re such an expert,” Noctis challenges.“I guess I should,” Prompto says. “If you want me to go out with you, there’s no way in hell that I’m kissing a board. Now loosen up and pucker up, pretty boy.”





	I'll Have You Kissing Like A Pro

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 1 entry (First/Last Kiss) for Promptis Fanweek featuring loosely based VS!Prompto. Boy, have I missed writing VS!Prom. I love him so much! <3 Rated T to be safe. Enjoy~

Noctis stands in front of Prompto, the guy he likes, shifting from foot to foot and stammering over his words. He asked him to stay a while after school earlier—via note—and surprisingly he did. Noctis figures that that’s a good sign considering he _really_ didn’t have to. Today is the day he swore that he would ask his crush to go out with him. However, for the past ten minutes he hasn’t even asked. He’s been rambling; going on about homework and shit that has nothing to do with asking him out. He can tell that Prompto is getting bored and possibly a little bit... annoyed?

 

“You know, as much as I _love_ staying after school, I’d really rather be at home,” Prompto  finally says, leaning forward in his seat. “C’mon, Prince. What is it that you wanted to ask me? You wanna make me one of your Crownsguard or somethin’?”

 

“Ah, well, no…”

 

_I actually wouldn’t mind making you part of  my Crownsguard, but that’s not the point!_

 

Noctis rubs the back of his neck and looks away. “I wanted to know if you were maybe seeing anybody?”

 

“Seeing anybody?” the blonde repeats. “Currently? No. Why?”

 

“I was just thinking that maybe we could--” Noctis begins, wringing his hands together. “I mean if you want I could-- What I mean to say is…”  The Prince swallows a large, dry lump that has formed in his throat and takes a deep breath. “Do you want to go out with me?” Noctis finally asks, averting his eyes  from the blonde’s.

 

There’s silence between the two of them for a while. Noct desperately wants to lift his eyes up to see what kind of expression Prompto is wearing, but he’s afraid to. Is he smiling? Frowning? Maybe looking at him as if he’s insane? Noctis wouldn’t blame Prompto if he’s giving him that look because, quite frankly, he does feel insane. Why would he think that someone like Prompto Argentum would have any interest  in a square like him? Yeah, sure, Noctis is the Prince of Lucis and because of that people swear up and down that he’s coolest, most charming, most handsome guy on the entire planet. In all honesty, he’s nothing compared to Prompto.

 

Prompto’s the cool one, the charming one. He's good looking with that rebellious streak that people go gah-gah over—including Noctis. As a matter of fact, Prompto’s rebellious, bad boy demeanor is what piqued Noctis’ interest  in the first place. Prompto is the type that doesn’t take shit, he never let people walk all over him or treat him wrong. He always gets his way and always gets what he wants—no questions asked, no second guesses.

 

Noct is pulled away from his thoughts when he hears a chair scrape against the tile floor of the classroom and a small huff escapes the blonde’s lips. The Prince swallows hard and his heart begins to pound harder in his chest.

 

“Who set you up to this?” the blonde asks, his voice low and gruff. “I’ll beat the shit out of the moron that is trying to pull a prank on me. Look at me, Your Highness.”  Noctis feels Prompto’s thumb and forefinger rest underneath his chin and then his head turns toward him. Noctis’ sapphire eyes meet orbs of violet-blue, even though the look he gave  him was meant to be threatening and malicious, he thought Prompto had the most beautiful eyes in world. Noctis lets out the breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding in and shakes his head. “No one set me up to this, Prompto,” he says, a little breathless because oh dear gods, he just realized how close the two of them are. “I’m--I’m seriously interested in you. I have been since the beginning of the semester.”

 

Prompto’s grip on his chin gets a tad harder, his eyes slightly narrow and his stare intensifies. “You don't have to keep this gag going. Just tell me the guy that set you up to this, Prince. I swear I won’t hurt you.”

 

Noctis’ eyebrows knit together. Now he’s the one that’s  annoyed. It took a lot for Noctis to ask Prompto out and he thinks it’s some kind of _prank_?

 

He doesn’t know where the sudden surge of confidence and courage comes from, but it doesn’t matter, not right now. He grabs Prompto by the collar and pulls him closer. “Do you think the Prince of Lucis would lie in the face of someone?” he questions in a firm, authoritative tone. “Who do you think you are to doubt my word?”

 

He sees Prompto’s eyes widen in surprise and the intensity of his stare wavers slightly— he’s clearly taken aback from this. Another spike of confidence runs through Noctis causing him to suddenly feel bold and dangerously daring. He smirks a bit and takes Prompto’s wrist and his hand and pulls it away from his chin. A soft gasp leaves Prompto’s lips as Noctis backs him up against a nearby wall and pins his hands against it. He feels his cheeks getting warmer, growing a brighter pink. Noctis’ eyes roam down his face stopping at Prompto’s lips, his tongue runs across his own. He leans forward now chest to chest and face to face with the blonde, his lips are only inches away from his perfectly, pink lips. He closes his eyes and presses his lips gently against Prompto’s and his heart begins to soar.

 

After a few moments, Noctis pulls away. “I really do like you, Prompto.” he tells him softly. “No one set me up to ask you out.”

 

Noctis opens his eyes and looks at Prompto and the _look_ Prompto’s giving him right now makes him almost shiver. It’s a mischievous expression, a wide smirk on his face, Prompto’s  eyes now dancing with… something… Noctis isn’t all that sure what it is. Before he can blink, he finds their positions have been switched. _Noctis_ is now the one with his back pressing  against the wall and _his_ hands being pinned above his head. Noctis’ confidence and boldness now? It’s all but leaving the classroom, going down the hall, and out the front doors of the school building. He’s now weak in the knees and forgets how to breathe properly.

 

“Did you just give me your first kiss, Prince?”

 

Noctis looks away his face now burning a deep red. It was actually his first kiss and he knows it had to be terrible; he was stiff and all. All he could do was grip at Prompto’s wrists and pray that he wouldn’t screw it up. “It was.”

 

Prompto tips his head slightly and nods. “Oh, I could tell. You were stiff and your nose was bumping mine and the kiss… so basic. We’re not in the third grade.”

 

“Then why don’t you teach me how to kiss then if you’re such an expert,” Noctis challenges.  

 

“I guess I should,” Prompto says. “If you want me to go out with you, there’s no way in hell that I’m kissing a board. Now loosen up and pucker up, pretty boy.”

 

“Pretty bo-” Noctis is cut off by Prompto’s lips pressing against his own, he quickly closes his eyes and begins to relax himself. The blonde senses this and steps in closer, releasing his wrists and guiding the Prince’s hands up to his shoulders. Noctis rests his hands firmly on Prompto’s  shoulders, his head tipping a bit when Prompto tips his. And oh, wow… _wow_ he likes the feeling of kissing Prompto. No, he more than likes it. He absolutely _loves_ it. He tries to mimic the way Prompto moves his mouth against his, how the tip of his tongue brushes against his lower lip.

 

He doesn’t know if he’s doing this all completely right, but he can tell that Prompto likes his effort. He makes a soft, approving sound as he rests his hands on his hips, his thumbs curl around the belt loops of his pants tugging him in even closer. Yeah, Noctis has most definitely forgotten to how to breathe now. Being this close to Prompto, the guy that he has been crushing on for months, kissing him, is almost too much for his heart to take.

 

Prompto is the first to pull away breath hot on his cheek and it sends tingles up Noct’s spine. “A little better.” he murmurs. “I think that with a little more practice I’ll have you kissing like a pro.”

 

“Does this mean you’ll go out with me?”

 

The blonde pulls his face back and throws him a smirk. “You seriously want me to go out with you? That’s interesting, Prince.” Prompto eyes him up and down. “I don’t see why not, you’re pretty hot and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been kinda interested in you myself.”

 

“Listen, you don’t have to call me ‘Prince’ or ‘Highness.’ I get called that enough,” Noctis sighs. “You can call me Noctis or Noct.”

 

“M’kay, Noct.” Prompto chuckles as he witnesses Noctis undeniably shudder when he says his name. “I hope you realize what you’re getting into.”

 

“I was hoping you’d maybe show me.”

 

“Oh-ho, pretty boy you’re bolder than you look.” Prompto presses his forehead against his. “I likes…”

 

Prompto presses his lips against Noct’s again, and the Prince nearly melts. The first kiss he had gotten from Prompto—yeah, definitely not the one he gave—was wonderful. The second is becoming mind numbing. And he’s sure the ones to come are going to only continue to blow him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos to my partner in crime for editing this for me! Thank you very much, Somnus! <3


End file.
